1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies of liquid crystal panels, and particularly, to a positioning device for roughly positioning a polarization plate and a positioning method for roughly positioning the polarization plate using the positioning device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal panel, a polarization plate is generally bonded to a glass substrate with a printed circuit board arranged thereon. During the process of bonding the polarization plate to the glass substrate, the glass substrate and the polarization plate are positioned so that the polarization plate can be bonded to the glass substrate precisely.
At present, the polarization plate is generally transferred to a target position on a positioning platform of a positioning device by a transferring roller. After that, the position of the polarization plate is roughly adjusted by using positioning posts arranged on the positioning platform, which allows the polarization plate to be located at a roughly-adjusting position on the positioning platform and further ensures that the position of the polarization plate can be precisely adjusted by using CCD image sensor(s). In this way, the polarization plate can be positioned in the following processes of transferring the polarization plate, stripping the polarization plate, and tearing the releasable film layer. However, being affected by the surface of the positioning platform, the thickness of the polarization plate, and the surface of the polarization plate, a special transferring roller generally cannot transfer all types of polarization plates to the target positions precisely, which prevents the positioning posts from moving the polarization plate to the rough-adjusting position, prevents the CCD image sensor(s) from precisely adjusting the position of the polarization plate in a following precise adjusting process, and thus reduces the productivity of the liquid crystal panel.